The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produced ever smaller, thinner, and lighter microelectronic structures for use in various mobile electronic products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. Typically, a microelectronic device, such a microprocessor, a chipset, a graphics device, a wireless device, a memory device, an application specific integrated circuit, or the like, and microelectronic components, such as resistor, capacitors, and inductors, is attached to a microelectronic substrate, which enables electrical communication between the microelectronic device, the microelectronic components, and external devices. However, as the thickness of microelectronic structures decreases, electromagnetic coupling between magnetic fields (e.g. B fields) of inductors, such as air core inductors, mounted on the microelectronic substrate, and output voltage planes, within the microelectronic substrate, becomes greater, which can significantly reduce the efficiency of the inductors. This, in turn, can lead to power loss, ultimately resulting in an inefficient system that can put unnecessary power drain on microelectronic devices, as will be understood to those skilled in the art.